


Thought You Need Help

by Duffy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Episode Related, light use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike accidentally spots Harvey at a club on a rare night out without work. And despite having a beautiful woman in his arms, Harvey doesn't look pleased. And somehow that makes Mike think he should do something about that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought You Need Help

**Author's Note:**

> First Suits fanfic I wrote and it took me lots of time until I felt confident enough to post it. 
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely beta, christinaxlr8, who can be found on tumblr. Any mistakes left in here? Blame it on her because my native language isn't English!

Harvey was sitting on a cushioned bench, in a darker corner of the club, a smug smile on his lips and a pretty brunette in his left arm, when Mike accidentally spotted him there. Mike was standing at the crowded bar, waiting for his drink, when he let his view wander through the club. He noticed a folder on the small table in front of Harvey, two half empty glasses next to it. Probably scotch and champagne, Mike thought. The light was too dark. Maybe it has been a client meeting previously, which turned into something more afterwards. Harvey was still wearing his expensive suit.

 

Mike checked his watch. It wasn't that late yet, it was still possible this had been work related.

 

The bar tender handed him his drink and Mike threw himself onto the dance floor, not wondering any further why Harvey came to a club like this. He spilled a bit of his drink on the floor when he moved together with the other people dancing to the music. He enjoyed the rare hours where he didn't have to do endless night shifts in the office. He wasn't even wearing one of his suits now for once. Just jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't think of his boss being in the same club as him until he went to get his second drink. He could hardly see them, people were blocking his view sometimes. But he could definitely notice that the smile and the arm around the woman's shoulders were gone. The woman had turned next to him, facing him now, a hand playing with his tie.

 

Mike grinned when he saw Harvey prying the hand away and fixing his tie.

 

He handed over some cash and accepted his second drink when he saw the woman reaching out for Harvey's tie again. _This seems to turn entertaining_ Mike thought, and found himself a place right next to a pillar in the room, which he leaned on to watch them from a safe distance. He occasionally sipped on his drink which burned down his throat but left a sweet taste on his tongue.

 

Harvey started to look annoyed when he had to tuck in his tie again. Mike saw him shifting in his seat when the woman tried to slip her hand under his suit jacket. Harvey leaned forward to take his drink and the hand slipped away for a short moment, only to start a second attempt. Mike could see Harvey's lips moving after he sat down the glass again. She giggled, throwing her head back so her hair was swinging around. Mike thought he could see Harvey rolling his eyes when the spots from the dance floor flickered bright enough. She tried to slip her hand beneath his jacket again and Harvey shifted once more, again saying something, when he grabbed the woman's wrist and pushed her hand away. A slightly disappointed look appeared on her face for a few second.

 

Mike looked down into his glass which was nearly empty. He threw another glance at the lawyer who obviously had some trouble keeping the woman away from him. Mike turned to get another drink, wondering when he had Harvey last seen struggling with a woman. As far as he could remember, it had never happened. And he could remember everything. 

 

He ordered the same drink again, already feeling a slight buzz in his head. Harvey's situation amused him a bit, he certainly wouldn't let him live that down when they would be back in the office again. 

 

He took a sip from his newly refilled glass and licked his lips, ignoring the view he got from the bar man. He went back to his previous spot to watch his boss again. Harvey was just finishing his glass of scotch when the woman let her hand glide down his inner thigh, when Harvey gently placed her hand back in her own lap. _Why wasn't he just standing up and walking away_ , Mike asked himself. Harvey never cared about other people's feelings anyway so what was his problem?

 

The expression on Harvey's face started to worry Mike and after another sip from his delicious drink, he started walking over to the small table where they were sitting.

 

"Harvey!" he said loud enough so they both could hear his voice over the music. Said man's head shot up to look for the man who had just called him. Mike wasn't quite sure if it was confusion or relief in Harvey's eyes when he saw it was his associate. "Harvey, Darling!" His voice was cheerful when he slumped down into the leather covered seat right next to him, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and blatantly placing a hand on Harvey's right leg. "There you are, I was waiting for you at the bar the whole time!" He pressed himself closer to Harvey's side and leaned in very close to his face. The woman stared at him with a slightly opened mouth and slowly drew her hand away after she attempted to touch his leg again. For a very short moment, Harvey looked like he was processing what just happened before he finally reacted.

 

"Oh, Mike! I'm sorry I thought you weren't here yet." He placed his hand on top of Mike's which still rested on his knee, obviously jumping into Mike's little game.

 

"Sorry to steal him away from you", Mike turned his face to speak to the woman that was shooting daggers at him with her eyes, "but we have somewhere to be." He dramatically looked at the time on his phone. "You ready to go, Darling?" He looked back at Harvey who could probably smell the alcohol he drank.

 

"Yes, sure." He was holding onto Mike's hand when they both got out of the comfortable booth. "I'm sorry, Miranda, but it looks like I have to go. Good night." He tucked the folder beneath his arm and followed Mike to the other side of the club, still holding Mike’s hands to keep on the show for her.

 

"What are you doing here, Mike?" Harvey immediately asked once they came to a stop. His voice just loud enough for the other one to understand when he leaned closer. "Saving your ass," Mike replied and lifted the glass to his lips again. "Thought you needed help." He made a vague gesture to point in the direction where they just came from. "I was definitely able to handle the situation myself," Harvey tried to defend himself. Mike just snorted at him. "Didn't look so. I totally saved your ass." He leaned against the wall at his back, the music vibrating through his already buzzing body. The alcohol spread a warm feeling through his limbs.

 

"By calling me _Darling_ and kissing me? Now she thinks we're a couple."

 

"That was the plan. And it worked. She let you go." 

 

Harvey sighed as Mike just grinned at him, drink still in hand. "Are you drunk, Mike?" Harvey stated the obvious and Mike shook his head no. "No, I can still control myself." Harvey watched him for a moment until he realized he was still holding his hand. He let go and wiped his hand on his trousers. "Why are you even here, did you follow me?" he asked and pried away the already half empty glass from Mike's lips. "What? No! Aren't I allowed to spend a night out? It was a coincidence, nothing more." Another sip. His moist lips shimmering in the flickering light. "Why didn't you just go?" Mike looked at him with big eyes. Harvey sighed. "Her father is one of our most paying clients. That's why. We could have lost a lot of money. Now it's just gonna be your monthly salary. 

 

Mike just shrugged. "Worth it."

 

"Worth it?" Harvey repeated, a confused expression on his face when he leaned in closer to Mike because people were pushing from behind. Mike nodded. "I saved your ass, I'm never gonna let you live that down. Plus, I got to kiss you." He finished his glass and Harvey quirked an eye brow. "Oh really, you call that a kiss?"

 

"What? You want another one?"

 

Now the smug smile was on Mike's face. His pupils were dilated and Harvey noticed that Mike wasn't completely steady on his legs anymore. Before Harvey could reply, Mike was tugging at his tie and pulled him forward, mumbling something like "She's walking past us," and then kissed him. Harvey could taste the sweetness of the drink on Mike's lips. Then everything went black.

 

When Harvey opened his eyes again, he found himself back in his bed, the sun blinding him. He rubbed his eyes and glanced to the other side of the large bed where Mike was sitting. His chest was bare, the bed sheet covering him up to the waist. It took Harvey a second to completely take in the whole situation before he looked down on himself, only to realize that he was also naked, when he lifted the blanket. Slowly the memories were coming back. 

 

Mike had his head buried in his hands, eyes closed, obviously having a gigantic hangover. He turned around when he noticed Harvey was awake. 

 

"She wasn't actually walking past me, was she?"

"No, she wasn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it feel free to leave kudos and/or comments.


End file.
